


Sehnsucht

by graycoal



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: Crutchie feels nostalgic for a far off home.





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Listen okay I just miss my family in Germany. 
> 
> It may be August but I'm listening to German Christmas Carols.
> 
> It's four in the morning and I'm typing this on my phone whoops

Crutchie usually got very sad around the holidays. 

Not that he had a bad life, or anything along those lines. He loved his friends more than anything, and wouldn't give them up for the world.

But...

He missed his home. 

He missed the mountains, the food, the music and the castles. Sailing on the lakes with his Opa, hiking in the Alps with Mama and Omi. He longed for the Christmas tree covered in tea candles, so much that his heart _ached._

He stared out of his apartment window, watching as the snow fell in great twirls and then pushed itself into massive drifts. 

Crutchie dragged one finger across the frosted glass, and pressed out a shuddering breath. Christ, he felt awful.

Seeing the video of his family gathered around the large dinner table, telling him that they wished he was there in a language that he hardly got to use anymore, made him nearly burst into tears. 

He bit down hard on his knuckles, gasping for air while tears slipped down his cheeks. He had been the one to decide to move here, and he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Life was good. But it lacked familiarity. 

"Cruuuutchie!" The door flung open, allowing two young men to stumble in in a not very graceful manner. 

"We've brought presents!" Jack Kelly sang, his smile bright as he dropped a hefty looking bag onto the ground. 

Davey Jacobs beamed as he began to unravel his blue scarf. "And pretzels, and those German chocolates that you like--" He stopped short. "Babe?"

Crutchie looked up at his partners, face red and eyes watery. "I--" He choked on the words. "I miss home."

In an instant, he was engulfed by two pairs of arms.

They didn't ask what was wrong. They allowed him to cry onto their shoulders. Crutchie could smell the cold air on their coats, and feel the snowflakes melting against his face. 

"I miss Mama, and Papa, and Omi and Opa and all of my stupid brothers and sisters." He sobbed. "I miss--I miss." His body shook. 

Both Davey and Jack had seen how homesick Crutchie could get. They didn't understand, really, since they both had grown up in New York and were, well, still in New York. But they were always ready to give comfort when needed. 

Jack placed a kiss on Crutchie's head. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered, feeling his own tears threatening to spill. He tightened his grip around the man's waist  

Davey sniffled softly. "Schatzi." He said. But it wasn't in the form of a question, or in any way asking for a reply. It was just there. Davey began to lightly play with Crutchie's hair. 

Crutchie rubbed his eyes and pushed himself back into a sitting position.  Tears still leaked, of course, but he smiled weakly. 

"Thank you " He mumbled, looking into the concerned pairs of eyes watching him closely. "I don't know what came over me." His accent was hard and pronounced, where normally it was soft and subtle. "The Holidays, you know?" He laughed awkwardly and wiped at his nose. 

The other two nodded. 

"It's alright. Being far away from home is difficult." Davey smiled softly. 

"We're always here for you, you know. That's what boyfriends are for." Jack wiped his own nose on the sleeve of his jacket. 

Crutchie breathed deeply for the first time in a long time. If he hadn't met the other two, he would have jumped on a plane back to Tergensee a solid year and a half ago. 

"Pretzels, you said?" He grinned. "I do love pretzels."

David laughed. "We even brought over a copy of _It's a Wonderful Life_."

Jack splutterd in mock rage. "UM, and _Muppets Christmas Carol_! Don't forget my choice, Mr. Fancy Pants."

"Okay, but which one is more of a classic?" 

"Listen here, you had never seen that movie before we showed you! As I recall, it was the first Christmas movie you ever saw!"

"I would attribute that more to the fact that my family doesn't celebrate Christmas, you doof!"

Crutchie felt a smile creep up on his face. Oh yes, this was truly the Holiday season.  


End file.
